


"How Dare You?!"

by RinDrawsnWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxious Saihara Shuichi, Emotional/Psychological Abuse?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nagito is an excellent bf, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Transphobia, Tsumugi is Shuichi's cousin, they're married, you only meet Shuichi's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinDrawsnWrites/pseuds/RinDrawsnWrites
Summary: Shuichi has a family reunion that he doesnt want to go to but Nagito goes with him but they leave early because Shuichi doesn't feel comfortable with his mother misgendering him and dissing Nagito.(This was transferred from my Wattpad so bear with me if this is bad)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 12





	"How Dare You?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Transphobic and homophobic remarks, also cousin Tsumugi

Shuichi Saihara was now a famous detective, mostly known for solving murder cases. But just because his professional status has him as male, doesn't mean he gets the same treatment from close relatives. The only relatives that supported his identity was his uncle and his family.  
His uncle offered him to go to a family gathering and at first he was going to reject until Nagito, his fiance, said he would go with him. Shuichi was surprised by this. But then again, Nagito has always been surprising him since high school. "Are you sure about this? My family can be very.... Blunt?" he looked at Nagito, dead in the eyes. All Nagito was smile and laugh, "I'm sure I've been through worse, Shu!" Shuichi forgot about what Nagito had went through as a child. "R-right." Nagito always knew how to get the detective back into a cheerful mode. "Come on, how about we take a bath together to calm you down from today? I know you haven't showered in 3 days." Shuichi flushed at how well the luckster knew him. "I guess it could be relaxing." mumbled the detective.   
"Great!" The white haired male left to the bathroom connected to their room.  
  
\-----------------

The next few days had been stressful for Shuichi. Not just because of the family gathering, work included. But he didn't know how his parents or grandparents would feel about his identity and being engaged to Nagito.   
Now he was getting ready with Nagito to go. The said luckster was fixing his tie. "Shu, I've been in love with you long enough to know you're anxious." the white haired male looked at the darker haired male. "What's up, chief?" he smiled. Shuichi gathered his thoughts and looked at Nagito. "I haven't seen my parents or any other family member since middle school." Nagito made an "o" shape as he understood. "so they'll misgender you then?" Shuichi nodded. "I see... Well I'll correct them! If it gets too bad, we can leave." Nagito smiled. Shuichi smiled as the white (now noticing the slight color of light brown near his roots) haired male beamed and finished fixing his tie. "Now, shall we go, Shu?" Shuichi nodded.

\------------------

As the couple got there, they were met by Tsumugi. "Shu! You're here!" She hugged the bluenette. Shuichi smiled as he hugged her. "Hello to you as well Nagito." She smiled at the white haired male. Nagito just waved as he didn't feel the need to speak. Tsumugi looked back at Shuichi, with concerned expression. "I tried to tell your mom and dad about whats happened in the past years but they didn't listen to me." She mumbled afterwards, "Probably because they don't think I'm real family." Shuichi put his hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. "Y-you tried." Nagito finally decided to speak, "I told him if the misgendering gets too bad, we would leave." Tsumugi sighed in what they both thought as relief. "Thank god!" She put her hands together. "You told him about their thoughts on?" She did a little gesture. Shuichi sighed and shook his head. Tsumugi had a sad look on her face. Then they all jump from a sudden squeal. Turned out to be Shuichi's mother. "Shizu! You're finally here!" Shuichi cringed when he heard his deadname. Shuichi then got hugged by his mother. "God! You look awful. You look like a boy." Nagito didn't say anything, but Shuichi noticed he was annoyed. Shuichi sighed, "W-well the thing is-" "You still believe that you're a boy Shizu? Honey that was supposed to be a phase." she said plainly. Shuichi wished he still had his hat in that moment. Nagito finally cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt but I don't think we've met before ma'am." Shuichi's mother looked at Nagito, taking in his appearance. "I'm sorry, I didn't think Shizu brought a friend." Tsumugi sucked in a breath. Shuichi spoke up first, "A-Actually Mother.... I am a guy.. I have the money to get all the necessary surgeries for my transition.. Also Nagito is my fiance.." Shuichi slowly went to Nagito's side as he anxiously waited for his mother's response. "So you don't believe your own mother's beliefs..?" Shuichi cringed more hearing the disappointment in his mother's voice. "I-I'm sorry but t-this is who I believe am and I don't want to go back." He stated with more and more confidence with each word he spoke. "I see now.. Did you legally change your name as well?" Shuichi nodded. "My name is Shuichi now." His mother mumbled something under her breath which he caught and it hurt him a little bit. "So you're engaged to him?" she gestured to Nagito. "Yes. If you say anything insulting, I won't hesitate to cuss you out." Nagito was surprised by how aggressive Shuichi got. "Shu, don't do that please. It's not worth it." Nagito said with worry. "You could've chosen someone more... clean..." Her lips turned into a thin line. Shuichi looked at Nagito, "can we leave now?" He whispered. Nagito shook his head, "I want to hear what more she thinks of me." He had a look in his eyes that made Shuichi shiver. "I-it's not important. It's better if we leave now then continue with the comments." Shuichi's mother smiled in grimace, "But _**Shuichi** _he hasn't met your father yet." 

Future note for their wedding, never invite his parents. "I-It doesn't matter.. Even more he would make it worse.." Shuichi's mother gasped. "How dare you talk about your father that way?" Nagito felt Shuichi start to play with his fingers, something he did when he didn't want to scratch his wrists or neck. Nagito spoke up more to Tsumugi, "Sorry for leaving early. I don't want to meet anyone else." Tsumugi nodded, "It's okay. Be safe you two." She smiled. Nagito took Shuichi's hand and went to the car. He was frustrated that this woman made Shuichi feel so small. Shuichi was looking down as Nagito guided him to the train station. "I-I'm sorry about her.. S-she can be... Pushy..." Shuichi mumbled. Nagito smiled, "No need to apologize for her actions. I'm just upset that she treated you that way." Shuichi started to play with Nagito's fingers again. "We should have never went.." "Don't say that, Shu. I got to see Tsumugi again which was nice." Shuichi smiled slightly. "Yeah.."

\-----------

When they got home, they quickly changed out of their clothes and went to their bed, Shuichi changing out of his binder and wearing a fairly big hoodie for his size and Nagito wearing nothing but his boxers. They did all this in silence, neither feeling the need to say anything. They both got in and Shuichi wrapped his arms around Nagito, laying his head on his chest. Nagito went along with Shuichi's movements, holding Shuichi while he and Nagito fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this isn't my best work because i don't know any transphobic remarks except saying its a phase. but i hoped you enjoyed this fic! ^^
> 
> ~Hiro


End file.
